Escort for Hire (San d'Oria)
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Talk to Rondipur in Northern San d'Oria to activate the quest. *Zone into The Eldieme Necropolis from Batallia Downs (Entrance 1) at (I-10). *The first person to zone into the dungeon will get a cut scene with Cannau about the quest. *That person must talk to Cannau to start the quest. You will have 30 minutes to finish from this point. *After talking to Cannau, she will immediately bolt away and start towards her destination with no thought for aggro at all. Anyone can stop and start her, simply talk to her. She will reply "Why have we stopped?" This way you can safely fight mobs with her out of aggro and AoE range. To start her forward again, talk to her once more. *If Cannau's HP gets low (in the yellow) she will draw hate from the undead. Cannau can be cured. *She will wind her way to the switch at (H-8) to open the doors. *After throwing the switch, she will go one of the two ways that you can continue on to the west (the ultimate goal is the room at (F-8). *Once she gets to the western wall of the room at (F-8), she will stop. Talking to her will get you a key item Completion Certificate (Key Item). *Go back to Rondipur in Northern San d'Oria to receive your Page from Miratete's Memoirs. ;Notes: *You can only have one Escort quest active at any time. This includes Escort for Hire (Bastok), Escort for Hire (San d'Oria) and Escort for Hire (Windurst), but also includes All by Myself started in Bastok Markets and The Big One (Quest) started in Tavnazian Safehold. *Any of the escort quests can be easily deactivated by talking to the same person who gave you the quest. *Do not talk to the escortee until everyone who is in the party is in the dungeon. Anyone not in the zone when you begin the quest (i.e. still zoning) will not get credit for the quest. *Although you can go in with an alliance, only the people in the starting person's party will get credit for the quest at the end. If you want to do this for more than 6 people, you will have to do it multiple times. *If the escortee dies, you only have to zone out and zone back in to restart the quest. *Only one escort quest can be completed per Conquest Tally. In other words, if you finish Escort for Hire (San d'Oria), you cannot do this or any other escort quests until the next Conquest Tally. *You will receive both the 10k gil and the Completion Certificate (Key Item) the first time you complete this quest. Each time you complete this quest after the first time, you will only receive the Completion Certificate (Key Item). *You have about 20 seconds to talk to the escortee before he/she warps out. *You can not sneak or invisible the escortee. *The escortee can go through the gates even when they are down. If another party is in the Necropolis and is throwing the switches, you may want to leave a member of your group posted at the switches until after you clear the gates. *The player who receives the cutscene upon zoning into Eldieme Necropolis will be unable to call their Adventuring Fellow NPC during the escort quest. However, other members of the party will be able to do so. Game Description Client: Rondipur (Near the Blacksmiths' Guild, Northern San d'Oria) Summary: :You are to escort Cannau to her desired destination within the Eldieme Necropolis. Category:Quests Category:San d'Oria Quests